The Price of Reflection
by Valkyrie Vamp
Summary: Something about Merlin has changed. Arthur can't quite put his finger on it but he knows something is definitely wrong. Then he gets a big clue. Merlin starts attacking Camelot...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, try to imagine, 'evil Merlin'. Go on.**

…

**I know – I laughed too.**

**But it is an interesting concept. What if the goofy, loveable sorcerer we all know suddenly turned evil? Things could get very, **_**very **_**bad. Here's that story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin but I do hope to soon perfect my inter-dimensional transporter and enter the world of Camelot through my TV.**

Merlin had not had a good day.

Since early morning, he had been running around after Arthur, most of the time carrying heavy armour in his arms. The knights were having a tournament and they had spent all day in the training arena, Arthur fighting and Merlin clearing up after him. After what had felt like an eternity, he had been dismissed and told to be early tomorrow so he could polish Arthur's armour and sword. He had seriously considered punching Arthur in his smirking face.

Still feeling a little miffed and unappreciated, he had headed away from the field, muttering. His joints felt stiff and sore as he trudged through the rain to Gaius' chambers, thinking only of food and bed. How come Arthur had managed to avoid injury all day?

He found the rooms darkened and empty.

Concluding that Gaius must have left to attend to a patient, the young warlock paused only to grab an apple and a chunk of bread on his way to his bedroom. He kicked at the door wearily so it swung open and revealed the mattress he had been dreaming about.

Then he stopped.

Leaning against his bed was a large package, taller than him, and wrapped in brown paper. This, he decided, was probably not an early birthday present. Curious, he advanced further into the room. He set the food down on his bed and examined the mysterious object before him.

It resembled a frame, almost flat and thicker around the edges than in the middle. For some unknown reason, a chill ran down his spine as he touched it. With a sense of trepidation he reached up and took a hold of a fold in the wrapping. He tore downwards and stared at…

… himself?

It was a mirror. Laughing a little at his foolishness, he peeled back more of the paper to reveal a beautiful gilded frame surrounding a full-length mirror. It was a true testament to craftsmanship. Flowers and animals were carved into the design with words woven between the images. But why was it here? Merlin couldn't't think of anyone who would want to send him a mirror, and such an expensive one at that. It looked like it belonged more in Arthur's room than his.

Maybe that was it? Had it gotten delivered here by mistake or could he possibly be meant to take it to Arthur? He groaned at the thought and wondered how the hell he was going to carry it up the stairs. He took a step closer and wrapped his fingers around the edges of the frame. He lifted it an inch off the floor for less than a moment before setting it down again. The thing was unbelievably heavy.

Merlin rested his forehead against the cool glass, his breath fogging up the image. He began to examine it again, carefully tracing his finger along the delicate metalwork. He then realised something that gave his cause to jump back. All his uneasy feelings about the situation returned and he regarded his reflection warily.

The words on the frame were written in the Old Language. It was magic.

More cautious now, he once again approached the mirror in order to make out the words inscribed. Merlin mumbled softly as he read:

"Smēagan hwelc ic sēon in se woruld of ongēans."

The mirror surface rippled. Merlin blinked. His reflection didn't.

He reached out a hand, watching the Mirror-Merlin do the same. He paused, a millimetre away from the seemingly solid glass.

"This is a bad idea."

He touched the glass.

Without warning, his whole body fell forwards as his arm was pulled through. Panicking, Merlin tried to yank it back. Realising that it was doing no good, he yelled for help.

"Gaius! Somebody! Help me!"

A cold, gleeful and horribly familiar laugh echoed around the room. The Mirror-Merlin looked positively delighted as he observed the young man's struggles.

"It won't do you any good, Merlin. You're alone. It's just you and me in here and no one can hear you scream." He spoke with Merlin's voice but, somehow, he sounded different. He sounded evil.

"What are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm you on a really bad day."

The cold laugh continued to ring out as Merlin was viciously pulled into the Mirror World.

**A/N: The words around the mirror are supposed to say 'Reflect what I see in the world of opposites'. I'm not really sure if I've got it right but, hey, it looks good! **

**Evil Merlin isn't so funny now is he? I honestly don't know where this fic is taking me. Apologies in advance for how long it will take me to update. I do have a valid excuse – wait for it – I don't actually have the internet at home. I'm currently typing on a school computer and since the holidays are about to start…**

**I will, however, find a solution so despair not! Please review! They make me so happy and offer an occasion for imaginary cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay - update! I know I left the last chapter on a slight cliff-hanger and I must admit that it's highly likely that the same is going to happen here. But please, before you start throwing things at me, bear in mind that I do it purely for the good of the story. Be honest, would you enjoy reading as much if there was no suspense involved? Thank you for all your kind reviews and please keep them coming for they are my inspiration!**

**Now all that remains is to find out what has become of Merlin. The majority of this chapter is dialogue between Merlin and Mirror-Merlin so if the narrative, at any point, becomes confusing, please let me know.**

Merlin awoke on the cold, stone floor of his room. With a start, he jolted upright and checked his arm. There was no sign of injury or that anything untoward had happened.

Beginning to think that all that had happened had simply been a dream, he stood.

It was then he noticed that something was very wrong.

His whole room was backwards. The door was now on his right, the window on his left. His bed was still directly in front of him, though he was now closer to the foot than the head. Only the mirror appeared untouched.

Heart-beat rising, he looked into the glass surface and realised that it was no longer a mirror. It was a window, through which he could see himself, smirking at his own bemused face.

"So you finally decided to wake up."

It was the Merlin in the mirror, no, in the _real _world who had spoken.

"What's going on?" A cold chuckle met his words.

"You haven't figured it out yet? We've switched places."

"And who are you?"

The Other Merlin approached the glass, a ghastly smile twisting his features. The sight scared Merlin more for the fact that it was _his _face, rather than some monster's or evil sorcerer's that was being perverted.

"I told you, don't you remember? I'm you."

"That doesn't even make sense! How can you be me if I'm me?"

Another laugh.

"Maybe I'm not being clear enough. I'm your reflection - the personification of everything you are and everything you're not."

"Your making even less sense than before."

"Then let me make it simple." He leaned in so that he was looking directly into Merlin's eyes. It made him instantly recoil from the image of something so familiar, looking so cold and devoid of humanity. "I'm exactly like you, but better. I look and sound just like you but I conduct myself with more, shall we say, style? I have all your memories and the only difference between us is how I view them. What you love, I hate. And now that I'm free, I think a little fun is in order - at your expense, of course."

Merlin gulped. He had been afraid of that.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise but needless to say, things in your dull little life are about to get a lot more interesting."

He looked bored with the conversation now and seemed to be examining the mirror. When he seemed satisfied, he turned away and began knocking on the door of Merlin's wardrobe. Merlin desperately cast around for something else to say. The longer he kept himself in the room, the more chance there was of Gaius coming home and discovering what had happened.

"OK, a different question then. You said we switched places, but how is that even possible?"

Without turning, he answered. "Magic."

"Oh, well, that's specific."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you everything, am I? what if you figure out how to reverse it? No, no, I think I'll just keep that information to myself. Other secrets, however…"

He turned back to the window.

"In a few hours it's going to be painfully obvious to the whole of Camelot that you're a sorcerer. How will they take the news?" His voice had become patronising, as though he viewed Merlin as the weaker half of their existence.

"My friends, no one, is going to fall for it. The second somebody walks in here, all I need to do is tell them what happened."

"Yes, well, I did think of that." Without warning, he lifted the mirror and moved it across the room.

Merlin staggered as everything spun to match the scene in the real world. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grabbed hold of the only stationary object in the room and tried not to throw up.

When everything settled, he relinquished his grip on the looking-glass and found himself in a cramped, wooden space.

The reflection was once again directly in front of him and, looking past him to see the room he had just vacated, he realised that he was in his cupboard. A feeling of claustrophobia clawed at his throat as he realised what would happen when the door was closed.

"I think this should deal with the chances of anyone seeing you, hearing you or even noticing that you exist. Don't worry, I'll visit. I'll need someone to torment when I'm bored."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm evil." he answered simply. "Now - I think I'll go pay Arthur a visit. I have a lot of pay-back to collect on."

The Other Merlin took a step back and waved as he reached for the door knob.

"No, wait!"

The door swung closed and Merlin's world was plunged into darkness.

**You all hate me don't you? I'd love to say that Evil Merlin will be foiled and our hero finds his way back home and everyone lives happily-ever-after but then that would kind of defy the point of a cliff-hanger…**

**Just to make it clear, the mirror is propped up in the wardrobe facing outwards. As all it can reflect is the closed door, Merlin is essentially trapped in a coffin. Creepy, I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry for the long wait guys! I know it was a kind of horrible bit that I left off at but I honestly couldn't have updated any quicker so please don't hunt me down and if the threatening messages could stop that would be great.**

**Merlin: Well, you did kind of deserve them…**

**Me: Aarrgghh!**

**Merlin: What?**

**Me: How did you get in here?**

**Merlin: Your mum let me in.**

**Me: Ah. Well that would explain it. What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be trapped in a mirror-cupboard-thing right now?**

**Merlin: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why are you being so mean to me?**

**Me: Don't take it personally! I like you really! And besides, it's Evil Merlin who's being mean - I'm just telling the story. Don't shoot the messenger!**

**Merlin: Well, can you tell it quicker? I think they're getting bored of this conversation. (Whispers) They're looking at me really creepily…**

**Me: That's because most of them are obsessed with you.**

**Merlin: Ah.**

**"Mirrors are wonderful things. They appear to tell the truth, to reflect life back out at us; but set a mirror correctly and it will lie so convincingly you'll believe that something has vanished into thin air... Angle it right and a mirror becomes a magic casement; it can show you anything you can imagine and maybe a few things you can't." - Neil Gaiman**

Arthur felt a little guilty. He had been pretty hard on Merlin today.

The slight guilt, however, was heavily outweighed by the immense amusement he got from listening to the boy's incoherent mutterings.

A grin spread across his face as he recalled Merlin's expression before he left.

"… _and once you've done all that, you can go home."_

_Merlin's face lit up. "Really?"_

"_Of course. But I want you in my chambers before dawn to polish everything I'll need for the tournament. Oh, and don't bother waking me up 'til later - I think I deserve a few extra hours of sleep."_

_The smile slid off the servant's face as quickly as it had come. He glowered at Arthur and replied through gritted teeth._

"_I hate you."_

"_I know." the prince said cheerfully._

Yes. It had been worth it.

He was contemplating making Merlin wear that ridiculous hat during the event when he heard the door open behind him. He spun, reaching for his sword when, to his surprise, he realised it was the man himself.

"I thought I told you to go home?"

"You did." There was a coldness in his voice. Arthur put it down to annoyance over the amount of work he had been given that day. With a sigh of exasperation, he addressed him whilst wondering why he was examining the room.

"If you're going to sulk, Merlin, then you can just go. There's nothing left for you to do tonight anyway."

"Oh, I beg to differ." He spun to face the prince, who saw with a mixture of shock and fear that his friend's eyes were gold.

Arthur flew backwards. He found himself pinned to the wall by some invisible force, and the more he struggled against it, the harder it became to breathe. He realised that he could still speak but, with a sense of foreboding, doubted that was a good thing seeing as how, in his experience, if your captor didn't stop you from making noise, it was generally because they wanted to hear you scream.

"What - Merlin! What are you doing? _How _are you doing it? Why -"

"Why what?" Merlin strode toward him, his eyes returned to their normal blue but still retaining their powerful glare. "Why am I attacking you? Why didn't I ever tell you that I was a warlock? Come on, Arthur. Not even you're that stupid."

Ignoring the biting retort, Arthur let his soldier's instincts kick in. He glanced at his sword, leaning against his beside cabinet, and wondered how he could get to it. Merlin followed his gaze and chuckled. It wasn't the warm, good-humoured laugh that the prince was used to hearing from that mouth.

"Don't even think about it, Pendragon. Even if you could, it wouldn't work on me."

Arthur's mind was working overtime to try and process the amount of impossible things that were happening. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer, and yet he had just used magic. Merlin could never be evil, but he had attacked him and there was something in his smile that made Arthur shudder. And, most importantly, how the hell had Merlin just beaten him in a fight? Had it even been a fight?

No, he decided, it was just a resounding defeat. From a guy half his size. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed.

Instead, he tried talking to the man who was now rummaging through his numerous swords. He tried starting a bit of their usual banter, in an attempt to draw out the boy he knew, not this… this stranger.

"For one, I've never had any trouble beating you with a sword before. And secondly, since when did you start calling me 'Pendragon'?"

"Fine, _Arthur_. And actually, you _have _had trouble beating me in a fight before, and that was the only time I've ever used magic while sparring with you. Now I'm not trying to hide anything, you can guess what would happen, right? And it would be a shame to kill you before I have my fun."

"Fun?"

"Oh, the usual. Kill the king, take over the city and lead Albion back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Ah, right. That fun. How stupid of me to ask." Arthur spat sarcastically. A growing hatred for the person in front of him was seeping into his words. This wasn't his friend. And if this is who Merlin has really been all along, he thought, we weren't really friends to begin with.

There was no laughter, no happiness, no clumsiness. Nothing that, just a few minutes ago, he would have associated with Merlin. The only things that radiated from those familiar eyes now were power and pure evil.

He doubted that he'd ever been more scared in his life.

"Yes, it was." Merlin replied coolly. His eyes flashed gold again and a length of rope began to twine itself around Arthur's ankles. Another tether lashed itself around his torso, pinning his arms. With a sinking heart, he realised he was helpless.

"That should hold you. And now, without you or my better half to get in the way, I can go ahead with my plans." He made to leave but Arthur had picked up on something he had said.

"Your better half?"

Mirror-Merlin turned to the prince, a vampiric grin haunting his features and twisting them to something beyond human.

"That simpleton who created me."

Arthur saw a ray of hope. There was, in his opinion, only one person the term 'simpleton' could apply to.

"Created? Who are you?"

"An interesting question. I am Merlin. But I am not the Merlin you know."

Leaving his enigmatic words hanging in the air, he strode out the door, sealing it behind him with magic. Without the spell holding him in place, Arthur slumped to the floor.

It was there he lay, struggling against his bonds, when the screams began.

**Me: What do you think? Too evil? Not evil enough? Feedback is always welcome! Sorry again about the long wait. I shall try harder!**

**Merlin: I hope so! What happens to Arthur? What happens to **_**me**_**?**

**Me: Look on the bright side!**

**Merlin: What bright side? I'm stuck in a cupboard, Arthur's trapped in his room and the evil reflection guy is about to do a whole lot of evil reflection guy stuff and everybody will think it's me!**

**Me: I guess when you put it like that…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Again, I apologise for the wait guys!**

**Merlin: …**

**Me: He's sulking.**

**Merlin: I am not!**

**Me: Oh, really? Then why haven't you said two words to me since I posted Chapter 3?**

**Merlin: …**

**Me: See? Now cheer up! For all you know, everything might be just hunky-dory by the end of this chapter.**

**Merlin: And will it?**

**Me: Erm, probably not. No. Enjoy!**

* * *

"**I've seen this picture lately**

**It's clear and devastates me**

**Reflections of a world that cannot save me**

**A role that's captivating" - Dec Burke 'Signs of Life' (this is an awesome song - check it out!)**

* * *

Mirror-Merlin placed his hand against the thick oak that formed the door to the prince's chambers.

"Ic i ácyme wiδer beadumægen." His eyes flashed gold yet again. A light pulsated out from his fingers and enveloped the door in a shimmering glow. No one was going in or out.

He withdrew his hand and flexed his fingers, a slight buzz lingering at the tips. _So much power._

Grinning widely and evilly, he advanced down the corridor, pausing only to remove the ridiculous red scarf from around his neck when he caught his refection in a mounted mirror. Still clutching it in his hand he made his way to the stables.

Hay was piled around the walls, keeping dry and protected from the outside elements. The horses were all locked into their stalls, settling down for the night. Only one stable boy was still working.

He looked to be eleven or twelve, with brown hair that fell into his eyes. When he heard Mirror-Merlin enter, he looked up from sweeping the floor and smiled.

"Hello, Merlin."

Ignoring him, Mirror-Merlin raised his hand and directed it at the hay.

"Bryne." The boy reeled back in terror as fire sprang up. He stood, stunned, watching the gold fade from eyes that, until moments ago, had been familiar. The blistering heat brought him to his senses and he rushed to free the horses. The frightened animals were bucking and throwing their heads, whinnying for their release.

Startled cries were turning to screams in the courtyard as people began to notice the flames. They intensified as the first of the horses bolted, knocking aside anything in their path.

As he slid open the last catch, the young boy realised he was trapped. The horses may be able to leap over the inferno but he was surrounded on all sides by walls of fire.

Panicked, he retreated until his back was against the wall. The flames crackled and licked at his feet. The smoke and heat were unbearable. He felt his consciousness slip away from him. Taking a last gulp of air, he curled up and let his world go dark.

In his final moments of coherent thought, he saw a figure through the smoke…

* * *

Concealed in the shadows, Mirror-Merlin watched the progress of his distraction appreciatively. People ran for pails of water, the injured prodded their burns tentatively and, most importantly, knights ran to and fro in an attempt to organise chaos and fight the flames.

Unnoticed, he slipped away and retreated back into the castle. The corridors were deserted. Every available hand was trying to stop the fire from spreading.

Everything was going according to plan.

And it was because of his perfect execution of said plan that the throne room was unguarded when he reached its doors, despite the king being still inside.

With a smile, he pushed open the doors.

* * *

Arthur, with a sense of triumph, dragged himself back up into a sitting position, conveniently close to his sword's blade. He had wriggled his way across the room, feeling absolutely ridiculous, with the sole aim of escape.

His face set in grim determination, he twisted so that the ropes binding his arms were set against the edge of the weapon's edge. Rolling his shoulders, he heard a satisfying sawing sound and he doubled his efforts.

He _would _break free and he _would _get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on.

* * *

Merlin sat in the dark, feeling uncharacteristically melancholy. He wondered what was going on outside, what was happening to his friends.

He groaned and put his head in his hands as horrible thoughts occurred to him regarding what his evil twin might be doing to the people he cared about. Gaius, Gwen, Arthur…

A pang of guilt echoed in his stomach.

He would never have the chance to tell Arthur the truth. Never have the chance to explain. He had never even admitted that they were friends and now, well now he felt sick that his last words to him had been tainted with annoyance.

In fact, he was fairly sure that he had said he hated him.

Would Arthur even believe that it wasn't Merlin, the _real _Merlin, who was out there hurting people?

* * *

Uther sat in his throne, contemplative. His mind wandered to thoughts of his son. Arthur was so like his mother. One day he would make a great king. A better king than him. And yet he worried.

So many times, too many times, the boy had travelled to the brink of death over the past years. How much longer could he survive?

The creak of ancient wood broke through his stupor. The doors widened and, assuming it was a knight, coming to inform him that the fire had been successfully extinguished, the king stood.

Instead, a boy walked into the room, his head held high. It was Arthur's servant. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember his name. Marvin? Melvin? Something along those lines at any rate…

"Yes, boy? Do you have a message from Arthur?"

"Not quite." A grin flashed across the young, pale face and his eyes glowed gold.

With a startled cry, Uther's hand leapt to the hilt of his sword. With a lazy flick of his hand, the sorcerer pinned the king back down into his throne.

"Arthur's a little tied up at the moment, I'm afraid. And I'm happy to inform you that the stable fire is still burning away cheerfully so we're unlikely to be interrupted by anyone else, either."

Quelling the panic he felt as he considered what might have happened to his son, Uther spoke clearly betraying no sign of emotion.

"What do you want?"

"Something only you can give, _sire_." He made the title sound like the lowest insult.

"What makes you think I'll agree to anything you say, _sorcerer_?" he replied, matching his tone to the same level of contempt.

And the boy's eyes met his.

A shudder ran down the king's spine. There was something beyond malice in that glare. Like he was seeing into his soul and turning everything he saw there into a black pit of nothing. Like he could kill you with just those eyes.

It was then that Uther felt the first tendrils of fear creep around his heart.

**Me: Hope you like! The last bit was a shout out to Cooper 101 - she really likes Evil Merlin. This is a forward warning of another long wait. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up in about a week.**

**Merlin: This is getting ridiculous. I'm surprised no one's actually tried to kill you yet. Especially when you consider your sadistic obsession with cliff-hangers.**

**Me: I know! It's not my fault, though.**

**Merlin: Yes it is.**

**Me: No it isn't.**

**Merlin: Yes it is.**

**Me: No it isn't! And if you keep arguing I swear I will start writing you with pigtails.**

**Merlin: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me. *glare***

**Merlin: (muttering) Maybe if you didn't waste your time with song fics…**

**Me: Merlin! Pigtails! Hush!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: This took way longer than it was supposed to…**

**Arthur: Merlin! You were supposed to clean out the stables an hour ago!**

**Merlin: *nervous* Ah - Arthur. I forgot.**

**Arthur: *sigh***

**Me: Erm, hi!**

**Arthur: Oh. Hello.**

**Me: *thinking fast* It's really my fault - I've been keeping Merlin occupied.**

**Arthur: Oh? And how have you been doing that, exactly?**

**Me: Well… *gestures at the screen***

**Arthur: *reads* …**

**Merlin: …**

**Me: …**

**Arthur: Ah! **

**Me: What?**

**Arthur: Evil Merlin is creepy!**

**Merlin: You're telling me…**

**Arthur: What happens next?**

**Me: You're welcome to stay and find out. But on one condition.**

**Arthur: What?**

**Me: Merlin gets to stay too.**

**Arthur: Okay! Just get me out of this mess!**

**Merlin: *whispers* Thank you.**

**Me: *whispers* No problem. Who am I going to threaten if you're not here?**

**Merlin: *still quiet* Arthur?**

**Me: *also hushed* He has a short temper and a big sword…**

* * *

"**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**

**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side**

**All the little pieces falling, shattered**

**Shards of me too sharp to put back together**

**Too small to matter" - Evanescence 'Breathe No More'**

* * *

SNAP!

It was the most glorious sound Arthur had heard in his entire life. The ropes fell from his chest and, with his arms free to use the sword, it was a matter of seconds before his ankles were free also.

He sprang to his feet, rubbing the deep welts on his skin.

First, he checked the door. He wasn't particularly optimistic as he had heard the strange language of magic spoken with Merlin's voice and had seen the wood glow slightly. As expected, though he threw his whole weight against it, the door did no more than creak and cause him a throbbing pain in his shoulder.

Stumped, Arthur let out a frustrated groan, squared his shoulders and glared around the room, as though daring it to trap him any longer.

The problem, of course, was an obvious one. He had never escaped his chambers without outside help, usually in the form of Merlin.

_Well that option's pretty much out the window, _he reflected gloomily. _Wait! The window!_

He hurried across the room and peered out over the sill. It was a long drop.

Casting around for something he could use as rope, his eyes alighted on the bed. Moving quickly, and marvelling at his own genius, he began pulling sheets from the mattress, tying them together tightly. Having run out of linen, he bound the material around one of the four-poster's supports.

Barely pausing to give thought to what might happen if it didn't hold, he stepped up onto the ledge, wrapped the free end of his makeshift rope around his hand and stepped backwards, into nothing.

Miraculously, the rope stayed intact. It cut rather painfully into his wrist as it stretched taut with Arthur still a good few feet from the ground and it felt as though it was doing its utmost to pull his arm from its socket. Cursing vehemently, he wrestled his sword awkwardly from his belt and began to saw through the material.

It was a few moments too late that he noticed he was dangling above a horse trough.

SPLASH!

Arthur emerged spluttering from the narrow, metal, water-filled rack that had rather ungracefully hampered his landing.

"Whose genius idea was it to put a water trough right under my window!" he shouted, not entirely sure who he was talking to. Maybe he had just gotten used to having someone around whom he could vent to.

Sopping wet, he set off running, looking around for the source of the screams he had heard earlier. The scent of burning wood wafted towards his nostrils and he paused. It was coming from the stables.

Changing direction, he followed his nose. As he got closer, voices, giving orders, floated toward him. With a quickened pace he rounded a corner and felt his jaw drop at the sight before him.

The stables were gone. In their place sat a blackened and smoking wreck that seemed to crumble further as he watched. Had Merlin done this? Knights and guards darted around the townspeople, carrying buckets of water, attempting to control the frightened horses and clearing debris. A small group of people were clustered in the far corner of the courtyard.

Arthur, seeing that the majority of red tunics were gathered there, headed over. Drawing near, he realised that this was where the injured were being attended to. Gaius was at the centre of the throng, bending over an unconscious young boy whose arms and face were blackened by soot.

"Arthur!" Gwen had been the first to notice him. She hurried to his side, her eyes wide with concern and her lips trembling slightly. A wave of relief washed over the prince when he heard her voice. A nagging worry had lingered in the back of his mind when he had seen how close the flames had come to the surrounding chambers.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her into a tight hug. The evening's events had taken their toll and he was already feeling wearier than he ought.

Fighting hard to keep his emotions in check, Arthur stood up straight and cast an imperial eye over the situation.

"What happened here?"

Gwen hurriedly recounted how a fire had mysteriously started in the stables and began to spread. "We put it out before any of the houses received major damage, though. And the only person who was seriously hurt was James." She turned her gaze sadly to the stable boy sprawled on the floor. "Sir Leon pulled him out of the flames right before the roof caved in."

Arthur saw his best knight nearby, looking rather singed and holding a bloody cloth to his head.

"Leon!" He rose his head to the prince. "Are you badly hurt?"

"No sire. Gaius assures me I'll be fine." The knight tried to smile but fell short and forced his face into a painful grimace.

Arthur felt sick. There was no question of who was responsible for this. The same person who had attacked him. Even so, he still couldn't bring himself to believe that it was Merlin. Not the Merlin he knew at any rate. That Merlin wasn't evil. He wasn't a sorcerer. He wouldn't lie or hurt anybody or try to destroy the city.

It just wasn't possible.

"Gaius, can I have a word?" The physician looked surprised but, after giving her instructions, he left the boy in Gwen's care and followed the price to a spot several feet away, where Arthur was sure they couldn't be overheard.

Looking into the old man's confused yet scrutinising eyes, he wondered how best to begin. How do you tell someone that the person they cared most about was responsible for such carnage?

"Have you seen Merlin lately?" It seemed a safe place to start.

Gaius shook his head. "Not since this morning sire and that was only in passing. He's been very busy the past few days." Arthur thought he heard something accusatory in his tone and felt the heat rise in his face. He had been a little hard on Merlin of late.

"Why do you ask sire?"

"Well… Have you noticed anything… different?"

"Different in what way?" Gaius's eyebrow was now in danger of moving beyond his face completey and hovering in the air above his head.

"Sort of… evil-different."

Shock replaced curiosity.

"Arthur, you can't possibly believe that _Merlin_ could have…"

"I don't know what to believe!" His voice had grown a little louder than necessary and Gwen and Leon looked questioningly at their prince. Lowering his volume he continued.

"Merlin, or someone who looked exactly like him, attacked me tonight. I've only just escaped. And he… well he…" he shook his head, feeling ridiculous to say this out loud.

"He what?" The physician spoke with a kind of hushed panic.

"He used _magic_." Gaius instantly paled. He looked horrified beyond words.

Arthur knew how he felt.

An idea occurred to him. Some of his determination returned, now he had a plan. Sort of.

"I'm going to go search his room. If there's any clue a to what's going on, I'll probably find it there." Without waiting for a reply, he hurried off, anxious to escape the look on Gaius's face. He heard his name being called but ignored it.

* * *

Gaius was left reeling. Merlin had used magic in front of Arthur. Did the boy have a death wish? The prince was still talking, something about searching Merlin's room, but Gaius paid him no heed.

All was no yet lost, he reasoned. Arthur had mentioned the possibility of an imposter and he had to admit that was a lot more likely than him setting fire to the stables or trying to hurt Arthur.

Said victim was now running off. Wait, had he said he was going to Merlin's room?

An image entered Gaius's head. Something that was hiding in that room. An old dusty book…

"Arthur, wait!"

* * *

**Arthur: What am I going to find?**

**Me: Wait and find out like everybody else!**

**Arthur: But you're going on holiday! For a week! This chapter took you long enough!**

**Me: *sigh* I am so not in the mood for your whining, Artie.**

**Merlin: Something bothering you by any chance?**

**Me: *sad* I got my exam results. They were… interesting.**

**Merlin: Ah…**

**Arthur: Oh dear… you aren't going to kill everybody are you?**

**Me: That depends.**

**Arthur: On what?**

**Me: On whether or not you lend me your sword. *glare***

**Arthur: *nervous* You're pretty scary for a short person…**

**Me: I am not short! I'm vertically challenged!**

**Arthur: Aarrgghh! Readers - give her some reviews to distract her!**

**Merlin: Hee hee! She's pretty handy with that hockey stick…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merlin: You're back!**

**Me: Yes I am! And in a better mood.**

**Arthur: *wary* Really?**

**Me: Yes, really.**

**Arthur: Ok…**

**Merlin: So what's going to happen now?**

**Me: Well, we left off with Arthur going to your room…**

**M&A: Yes?**

**Me: So now he's in your room!**

**Merlin: …**

**Arthur: Genius(!)**

**Me: We're also going to check on your daddy since we haven't seen him in a while and we're going to have an excuse to tease Merlin mercilessly by the end of this chapter. *evil grin***

**Merlin: Hey!**

**Arthur: *chuckle* You know what? I like your style.**

**Me: Thank you. Now hush - they're trying to read…**

* * *

"**It popped open to show me my reflection… the familiar stranger… the me who wasn't quite me." - PC and Kirsten Cast 'Marked'**

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot to search - Merlin's room was tiny. Arthur was fairly certain that it had in fact been a broom cupboard at some point. He pulled back the thin covers from the bed and looked under the pillow. Nothing.

With a groan, he sat down on the recently unmade bed. What had he expected to find? He noticed that the mattress was especially hard. How on earth did anybody sleep on this thing? It was lumpy too. In fact, there was one particularly big one directly under where he was sitting.

With a sudden stroke of inspiration, he hurriedly stood and lifted the mattress from its frame.

Underneath, there lay a large tome.

Picking up the huge book, Arthur's heart sank. It was a book of spells. There was no denying it now - Merlin was a sorcerer and had been for a long time. The thought that everything, since the day they had met, had been a lie, sat uncomfortably in Arthur's stomach. A pain, weighted down by a heavy heart.

"Why did you lie to me Merlin?" The question escaped softly, unwarranted, from between his lips and burned a little on the way out. He had been betrayed by his best friend.

With a sigh, he dropped it back onto the bed. All the fight had left him. The one hope he had had was that Merlin was innocent in all this. But that couldn't be true. Whatever way he looked at it, the guiltier the boy seemed. He was a sorcerer who had every right to hate the King, the Prince and the whole of bloody Camelot. What other reason could there possibly be for his presence in the city than revenge?

_Maybe, _said a small voice in his head that sounded uncannily like Morgana. _Maybe he's here because he's your friend. Maybe that's why he's stuck around so long._

He shook his head, dislodging the thought.

Sorcerers were evil. He had been taught that his entire life.

But…

Were they? He had had more than one occasion recently to challenge his father's beliefs. And hadn't he been telling himself just a few minutes ago that there was no way Merlin could be evil?

Was it possible…?

A memory of being alone in the dark and a bright light guiding him to safety crept into his troubled thoughts. That light had seemed so warm, so familiar. For some time now, he felt there had been someone watching over him, pulling him back from the increasingly familiar brink of death. Could it possibly be that it had been Merlin the whole time?

_But why? Why would he protect me? By all counts, he should have killed me long ago…_

A horrible thought entered his head. What if Merlin had protected him, gained his trust, just so that he could use it to his advantage if he was ever caught? What if their entire friendship had been a façade?

Conflicting emotions and theories flitted about in Arthur's head, adding a throbbing pain to his already considerable distress.

In desperate need for an outlet, he aimed a kick at the flimsy wardrobe. The result was the price hopping angrily on one foot, the other in agony, whilst the cupboard didn't seem to even notice the impact. Stupid piece of furniture.

But that was strange…

Arthur stared at it for a moment. It hadn't budged. But surely that thing couldn't be heavy enough to withstand a hard blow without effect…

Heart thumping, he pulled open the door...

* * *

Merlin had never particularly liked the dark. Or small spaces.

His magic didn't seem to work in this mirror dimension so he couldn't even conjure a small light to keep him company. He had long since resigned to hugging his knees and keeping his eyes closed, trying hard to ignore the rather graphically horrible thoughts that kept popping into his head.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned back and managed to simultaneously knock his head, elbow and both of his knees off his wooden confinements.

"Ow!"

And his eyes jerked open.

They were just in time to be blinded by the sudden flood of light that streamed in through the now open door, marred slightly by a very familiar silhouette…

* * *

"Arthur!"

Relief, wonderful relief, washed through the prince and, for a moment, every doubt, question and shred of anger and annoyance completely disappeared. Merlin was safe.

The boy blinked up at him, mouth agape, but his whole face shining with joy.

"Merlin! What on earth are you doing in here?" A little annoyance began to creep back into his voice. If he had noticed, Merlin didn't react to it.

"Well, I didn't exactly have much choice in the matter."

Now anger started to swell up alongside the annoyance. How could he be so calm? He was just sitting there! If his mind hadn't been so clouded, the prince would have noticed the haunted look in Merlin's eyes, the frailty of his voice and the fact that he was just as relieved to find Arthur unharmed as the other had been about him.

"_No choice? _how can you say that? Do you have any idea what's happened while you've been.. been… _napping_ in your cupboard?" The accusation was there, on the tip of his tongue, ready to be thrown out at a moment's notice but something about the taken aback expression on Merlin's face made Arthur stall.

The idiot was completely oblivious to why he was being yelled at.

"I've been attacked by someone whom I can only assume is your evil twin…"

"Arthur."

"… the stables were set on fire…"

"Arthur!"

"… and Leon was hurt! Not to mention a stable boy who really couldn't be older than twelve and…"

"ARTHUR, YOU PRAT, WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LOOK AT ME?"

The prince froze and Merlin gulped, wondering if he had gone too far. He looked torn between throttling him and yelling some more.

Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin had yelled at him. He had never yelled at him before. He had occasionally risen his voice and more often than not spoke out of turn but _yelling_?

Then he did look.

For the first time, Arthur noticed the ornate frame that seemed to be surrounding his servant. He reached out and touched the surface of glass, realising that he could only see Merlin through some sort of window.

"Merlin," he began softly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "Just what on earth is going on?"

* * *

"What I want from you, Uther Pendragon, is revenge."

Uther's face curled into a sneer, still stubbornly refusing to betray any ounce of fear.

"You're not the first, and you won't be the last, boy. What makes you think you can succeed where others of you _kind _have failed so many times before?"

A cold laugh that sent icy shivers dancing down the king's spine greeted his words.

"Others? Delusional fools who imagine that they can conquer the forces of Camelot alone, all for the sake of retribution for deeds long past. My desire for revenge is a little more recent in origin. And, of course, I hold considerably more skill and advantage than my predecessors."

Uther noticed something. This boy did not carry himself as usual. Normally, he would be hunched half-respectfully, hovering in the shadows and falling to pieces at the mere idea of talking directly to him.

But now… now there was something new. The way he talked, his posture, his stride. There was an air of nobility in his conduct.

"Who are you?"

A small smile.

"Really, Uther? I realise we have only met face-to-face on one occasion but you have lived with my sister for over twenty years." He strode toward the throne and bent his knees so he was staring into the king's face.

"Don't you see the family resemblance?"

And for a moment, he did. The mirage shifted and he saw the face that lay beneath.

Morgause.

**Arthur: Ha! Merlin's a girl!**

**Merlin: No I'm not!**

**Me: I'm afraid the evidence supports Arthur, my friend. *giggle***

**Merlin: But- but… Evil Merlin just turned out to be Morgause in disguise. That doesn't automatically mean that the real me is a girl too!**

**Arthur: Have you seen the way you hold a sword?**

**Merlin: That's got nothing to do with anything! I seem to remember Morgause kicking your butt with a sword, _despite_ the fact she's a girl.**

**Me: *more giggling* Arthur got beaten by a girl!**

**Arthur: She used magic!**

**Me: Um… no she didn't.**

**Arthur: I've changed my mind. I don't like you.**

**Me: *shrug* That doesn't bother me. You act like you don't like Merlin all the time but you two are best friends. I take it as a compliment.**

**A&M: We are not!**

**Me: See?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur: …**

**Merlin: …**

**Me: Aw! Look at you two trying to act mad.**

**Merlin: It's not an act!**

**Me: Please. You couldn't stay angry at a griffin for stealing your neckerchief, never mind either of us.**

**Merlin: But - *shrug* Fair point.**

**Arthur: You know fine well that **_**I'm **_**perfectly capable of holding a grudge.**

**Me: True. But when the corner of your mouth is twitching like that it generally means that you're highly amused and just trying not to show it. *grin***

**Arthur: *stare* You're scary.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am. Not really happy with this chapter but given the ridiculous time I've left it hanging, I rather thought updating was best. Please review!**

**Arthur: Not that you deserve them…**

**Me: Oh, you can just be quiet. You two might fight off evil sorcerers and big monsters and such on a daily basis but when was the last time you had to deal with writer's block? Huh? Huh?**

* * *

"**It is a very melancholy reflection that men are usually so weak that it is absolutely necessary for them to know sorrow and pain to be in their right senses." - Richard Steele**

* * *

"So, basically, that's it." Merlin had given Arthur an account of how he had found the mirror and subsequently been pulled into it, leaving his doppelganger free to wreak havoc.

The prince had sat on the edge of Merlin's bed, brow furrowing deeper by the second. He hadn't said a word through the whole explanation.

Merlin felt inexplicably nervous, as though Arthur's next words would decide his very fate. But why should he? This was just like any other time they had run off together to save Camelot. What had changed? Why did he have this sense of foreboding?

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Okay, I believe you. But there's one thing you've yet to explain, Merlin." He reached behind himself and produced a large square-looking object. He threw it unceremoniously to the floor where it skidded and halted close enough to the wardrobe for Merlin to identify it.

The spell book.

Ah.

* * *

Uther stared in pure shock at the newly restored servant-boy's face.

"Y-you?" he stammered, all pretence of nonchalance forgotten. He remembered the last time this woman had come to Camelot. He had ended up in this very chair, with Arthur holding a sword to his throat.

"Yes, me." She stepped away and held her own pale fingers closer to her eyes for inspection. "Quite an effective disguise, is it not?"

It was indeed. Who would suspect a simple servant boy of plotting Camelot's downfall? He could move through the castle, unseen, trusted. Dangerous.

It was an ingenious plan. Deadly.

"What have you done with Arthur?" He would, of course, have trusted his servant. Never suspected. Uther felt ill, panicked at the thought of what could have happened. Happened to his son.

Morgause smiled.

* * *

"Merlin." Arthur's voice was low, dangerous, as if he was daring the boy to lie. "Are you a sorcerer?"

Without thinking, Merlin automatically opened his mouth to deny it, to defend himself. But he looked up at his friend, his prince, and found he couldn't. He had lied too much for too long.

So he simply closed his mouth and nodded, hardly daring to watch the prince's reaction.

Arthur, however, seemed rather calm. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled loudly, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

When he continued to say nothing, refused to even look at him, Merlin's nerves grew. He had never known Arthur to be so quiet. The urge to offer some words of protest rose again in his chest but instead he quietly said the only two that really summed up what he felt.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur's eyes snapped to his at that. "You should be."

There was anger there, a spark of heat that caused a dull ache in Merlin's gut, but it was almost lost in the sheer hurt and betrayal written all over the prince's face. Merlin spoke again, unable to help himself despite the voice in his head enquiring as to whether he had a death-wish.

"I'm not sorry about my magic." Arthur looked shocked and it was clear his anger was quickly progressing toward tangible but the young warlock pressed on. "I won't apologise for who I am. Magic is a part of me and because of it, I've been able to help you and protect you, even if you didn't know it. I won't pretend that everything I've ever done, magic or no, has had a, shall we say, positive outcome? But the one thing that I truly regret is that I have had to lie to you. I really am sorry. But you have to believe that my loyalty, and my power, lies with you." He took a deep breath and from the same reserve of courage, or perhaps it was stubbornness, that he drew on with alarming regularity to face off whatever threat that happened to be trying to kill Arthur at any given moment, he conjured up a formidable expression of his own. "I would never stand against you Arthur."

The blonde man's mouth was still slightly agape. After realising that was all Merlin was going to say, he closed it and cleared his throat, looking incredibly awkward. He continued to stare exasperatedly at the newly revealed warlock for a moment before shaking his head, squaring his shoulders and advancing on the wardrobe.

"Right."

Feeling slightly panicky, Merlin was entirely unsure how to take this. Arthur grasped the edges of the ornate frame and heaved, dragging the mirror from its hiding place and toward the door.

"Then we'd better get you out of this mirror."

"What?" The disbelief on Merlin's face was clear to see.

"Oh, don't get me wrong - I have questions. A lot of them. I am also angry beyond all belief and, right now, it is taking every ounce of my self-control to not start smashing things. But we have rather more pressing matters to deal with at the moment than your nearly two years of continuous lying. Make no mistake," He let go for a second and glared down at the boy who had again resorted to clutching at the golden frame. "You and I are going to have a very long talk when this is all over."

Merlin gulped.

* * *

The sorceress's head whipped round to the door as a loud and incessant thumping rang out. Evidently someone had come to check on the king.

"They won't get in," she assured Uther who was still pinned back, doing nothing more productive than glaring at her. "We have a lot of time yet and I will not be denied my right to kill you, slowly and painfully. Tonight, Uther Pendragon, you will know true fear."

* * *

Gaius, with no little trepidation, pushed open the door to his chambers. He was entirely unsure of what to expect. The prince, tearing each room of the small house apart? An evil Merlin perhaps?

Safe to say, what he did find caused him to stop in his tracks and simply stare.

Arthur, grunting with the effort, was manoeuvring a huge mirror down the narrow staircase from Merlin's room. The mirror itself looked incredibly expensive and, if the strange tingle at the nape of his neck was any judge, seemed to have some magical properties. The latter was somewhat obvious, however, as clearly visible within the reflective glass was the terrified form of his ward.

He cleared his throat and winced as Arthur jumped at the sound and nearly lost his grip.

"Ah, Gaius. Just the man." Arthur reached the foot of the stairs and set the mirror down. Merlin slumped against the edge of the frame looking rather nauseous. The prince turned to the old man. "Any ideas?"

* * *

**Me: I must say, Arthur, I'm rather impressed by how you're handling all this.**

**Arthur: I have a feeling I'm only taking it so well because you're apparently in charge.**

**Merlin: Good news for me.**

**Me: *pondering* Maybe not. After all, I've not exactly been very nice to you two so far, have I?**

**Merlin: That's true…**

**Me: And if I don't figure out a plausible solution to the mirror thing, events will probably just go downhill from here… (not to mention Arthur'll probably put his back out)**

**Arthur: True…**

**Me: And we're all aware of my sadistic streak…**

**Merlin: You know what/ I take it back. It is definitely **_**not **_**a good thing that you're in charge here. We're doomed. We're all doomed I tell you! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *sympathetic shoulder pat* There, there…**


	8. Author Note

I'm so sorry! This is not a new chapter and I know I've been a terrible author for not updating in so long. RL stuff just piled up school's a mess and I just haven't had the time or inspiration to write.

Next month, however, I have a lot of time off school. Most of my coursework will be done by then and I want to make some progress on here. I've decided that I'll do one fic at a time and write exclusively for that until it's complete. That leaves me with two choices. Unfortunately, I can't make up my mind.

'The Price of Reflection' (Merlin) has been left alone the longest and I actually know where I'm taking it, it's just a matter of writing it down.

'The Final Score' (Sherlock) is a little more complicated in terms of sorting out the plot in my head but I think this has had a better overall response.

I need your help! There's a poll on my profile with a choice between these two and whatever has te most votes by March 31st will be the one I finish first. Please, please, please go and vote.

Many thanks and apologies,

Valkyrie Vamp


End file.
